Em alarme
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Leiam com cautela. É sério. Alarmes ressoam e pessoas se alarmam numa base em meio a uma situação inusitada. Fanfic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 - Tema Alarme


_Eu tenho vergonha de upar isso? Não. Então não tenham vergonha de ler e me xingar quando acabarem. Gundam Wing não me pertence e os comunistas agradecem por isso. _

_Fanfic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 – Porque a Nielita era foda e ficou ainda mais!!! _

_Tema 38 - Alarme_

**Em alarme**

Os alarmes soaram repentinamente naquela, até então, tranqüila, monótona e pacata base, perdida em algum lugar sabe-se lá em que ponto do Arizona. O que foi uma surpresa, evidentemente. Alarmes eram a última coisa que se esperava ouvir em tempos de paz, oras.

E, no entanto, eles soavam de maneira estridente. Algumas dezenas de soldados saíram correndo de seus alojamentos, aramados até os dentes para se deparar com uma das cenas mais singulares que se poderia ter notícia (numa época pacífica, vale relembrar).

Um Gundam estava atacando os depósitos de suprimentos.

Mais precisamente, o Wing Zero estava atacando os depósitos de suprimentos.

Com as costas.

De maneira espasmódica.

Alguns alarmes foram silenciados pelas nádegas maciças do Móbile Suit quando estas os esmagaram.

Outros começaram a soar conforme oficias mais graduados se recuperavam do trauma de perder seus suprimentos, depósitos e alarmes para o maior traseiro já criado pela inventividade humana.

- Mein gott in himmel... – murmurou o coronel Von Hass, recentemente promovido e remanejado para a base no Arizona – Logo um Gundam? Com é que se lida com um Gundam Epi... Espi... Epli...

- Epyon? – arriscou o tenente Fair, mas logo arrependeu-se pela cara de desgosto demonstrada pelo coronel – Epilético?

- EXATO! Espliciclético!

Fair teve vontade de bater a cabeça em alguma coisa dura e pesada. Mas optou por não fazer isso, já que as sirenes já estavam sendo suficientes para dar-lhe a enxaqueca da década.

- Sinceramente, não faço idéia, coronel. Talvez devêssemos chamar por reforços.

- E os pilotos Gundam que deveriam estar aqui? – questionou o coronel, alarmado – Onde eles estão?

- Segundo o horário deles... de folga.

Nisso, o Wing Zero resolveu que destruir o depósito de suprimentos não seria suficiente e começou a rolar na direção dos arsenais.

- ENTRAR EM CONTATA COM ELES AGORA, JA!! SENOM TUDA IR PELAS ARES ATÉ O INFERNA!!!

Fair sabia que Von Hass, apesar de ter nascido na Alemanha, se orgulhava de sua pronúncia praticamente perfeita, sem o sotaque característico que revelasse sua origem. E também sabia que o Coronel só mandava esse orgulho às favas quando estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

E quando a mão gigante do Gundam resolveu que a caixa d'água principal da base havia cometido uma ofensa extrema, seguida de uma punição caracterizada por esmagamento, Fair percebeu que estava a beira de um ataque de nervos também e resolveu ligar.

Agradeceu vezes sem fim a personalidade expansiva de um dos pilotos, que deu o número do celular para meia dúzia de soldados apenas em "caso de toda a merda cair no ventilador de uma vez só".

...

...

...

Pena que o filho da mãe não estava atendendo.

- ...Alô?

- ALÔ!! Senhor Maxwell, é o senhor!?

- Só um minuto, deixa verificar... – o que poderia ser caracterizado como um calafrio deu cambalhotas sobre a espinha do tenente – Sim, ainda sou eu. Fala. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nessa hora, o Wing Zero usou algo semelhante a um golpe de luta livre no depósito de munições. O estrondo que se seguiu abafou os alarmes, bem como atirou todo mundo num raio de quatrocentos metros no chão.

E então Fair gelou. Pois podia jurar que ouvira um gemido vindo do piloto. E definitivamente não era um gemido de dor.

- ...Ehm... Fair? Desculpa, mas eu vou... ter que desligar... Pára um minuto, Heero, que saco.... Até mais.

- E enton? Ela estar vinda ou não?

- Ele está ocupado.

- MAS COMA ELA ESTAR OCUPADA, YA? ESTARMOS SOB ATAQUE E ELE NOM VIR?? ONDE ESTAR????

A ira de Von Hass foi refreada pelo salto que o Wing Zero resolveu efetuar, culminando com um pouso quase perfeito sobre o "jipe pessoal para uso exclusivo do coronel". Mas apenas por alguns segundos incrédulos, em meio ao ruído ensurdecedor dos alarmes e sirenes e sensores de atividade sísmica.

- PEGAR TODAS AS MOBILES SUITS!!! REATIVAR TUDAS MOBILE DOLLS!!! EU QUERRRER ESTA MONSTRA NA CHON, AGORA, YA!!!!

E um contingente de 54 pilotos se preparou para o que seria a grande batalha de suas vidas.

30 Móbiles Áries e 24 Móbiles Leão. Contra o mais poderoso dos Gundams, o Wing Zero. Que se mexia de maneira espasmódica. Isso em meio a alarmes insistentes que não tinham mais função alguma, pois o escândalo já havia sido anunciado com a explosão do depósito de munições até o Canadá. Parecia uma batalha ganha. "Parecia".

Porque, no instante seguinte, o maldito Gundam saltou de novo e caiu com toda a força da maldita gravidade de Newton em cima de dois Leões malditos. O barulho de metal chocando-se contra metal pareceu intimidar até mesmo as insistentes sirenes.

- ABRIR FOGA JÁ, YA!!??

E ninguém, apesar de tantos alarmes, estaria suficientemente preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir.

O Gundam simplesmente caiu no chão, como um desmaiado de cinqüenta toneladas. Mas depois rolou duas vezes e demoliu boa parte dos alojamentos dos soldados.

- SEGUREM ELE!!!!!

Seis Leões fizeram isso e, uma vez certificado que não haveriam mais cambalhotas, o coronel Von Hass e o tenente Fair resolveram se aproximar do Gundam.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music__..._

E os dois oficiais pararam, alarmados, quando ouviram a música, pouco mais do que um sussuro, vindo de dentro da cabine do Wing Zero. Fair recuperou-se primeiro e começou a tentar abrir a dita cabine, sem muito sucesso, provocando alguns estalos altos e nada mais.

E finalmente, com um solavanco, a cabine se abriu, deixando duas nádegas róseas a mostra.

- Eu falei que era um fetiche escroto, mas não, o soldado perfeito quer f**** no maldito Gundam, então o soldado ***** perfeito vai ser f***** no maldito Gundam! – Bradou Duo Maxwell, dividindo sua atenção irada entre os dois oficiais pasmos e o piloto abaixo dele, no auge de alguma coisa não adequada a essa faixa etária de leitores.

Os alarmes continuavam, mais uma vez inúteis. Melancólicos, de certa maneira.


End file.
